Fall
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon harus cepat, sebelum musim gugur tiba, demi Soonyoung. a svt fic! soonhoon, soonyoung, jihoon, gs!jihoon


Api di perapian berpendar sedang, hangatnya tidak terlalu panas tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Di depan perapian, Jihoon meletakkan secangkir teh dan beberapa bola kue beras yang dalamnya terisi madu. Ada lelaki yang sedang duduk di depan perapian, lelaki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya—isyarat agar Jihoon duduk di sisinya.

"Jihoon, sudah musim dingin lagi ya."

Jihoon mengangguk setelah ia duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Ia memilih memandangi salju yang turun dengan lembut di depan rumah mereka, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kita bertemu, setahun yang lalu, ketika musim dingin juga kan?"

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lelaki itu, "Kamu masih ingat persis kejadiannya, Soonyoung?"

Lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya, terkekeh.

"Tentu saja aku ingat dengan seorang gadis bertudung yang tersesat, dia kedinginan, karena itu aku memintanya masuk."

* * *

.

(Fall)

Starring; Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung

AU, OOC, berhati-hatilah dengan typo(s), gs!jihoon, marriage life, setting jaman bahoela, fantasy, dan sepanjang cerita hanya terfokus pada hubungan soon dan hoon  
maunya mau saya kasih Kleenex warning, tapi takut ini engga ngefeel haha. Ini fic pertama yang saya niatkan untuk angst. Fyi, ini plotnya diambil dari PV Vocaloid; Feather Across the Seasons (yang berhasil membangunkan sisi cengeng saya) dan juga saya berniat menulis ini karena Useumkkot terdengar begitu sedih.

.

* * *

Soonyoung adalah lelaki yang hidup sangat sederhana di sebuah desa, ia hanya punya sepetak kebun di belakang rumahnya yang tidak lebih baik dari sebuah gubuk. Hanya saja, sifatnya yang sangat pemurah dan kepeduliannya terhadap lingkungan membuatnya dikenal baik oleh tetangga dan teman-temannya.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Jihoon jadi mencintainya—ia jatuh cinta dengan sangat mudah dengan senyum dan dengan sebagaimana Soonyoung adanya. Mereka bertemu musim dingin tahun lalu, Jihoon tidak punya siapa-siapa, karena ia tersesat, dan ia bukanlah penduduk asli daerah tersebut. Ia bertemu Soonyoung ketika mencari rumah yang mau berbagi kehangatan api perapian—saat itu salju turun cukup banyak.

Dan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga terhadap gadis mungil yang kelihatan rapuh itu—terutama karena Jihoon sedang menggigil kedinginan. Ia dengan cepat menarik Jihoon untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan mendudukkannya di depan perapian rumahnya lalu membawakannya selimut terbaik yang ia punya.

"Nona, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jihoon merapatkan selimut yang dibawakan Soonyoung untuknya, "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Soonyoung beranjak lagi untuk mendidihkan air, ia berpikir gadis yang nyaris membeku harus meminum sedikit sesuatu yang hangat, pasalnya suara gadis itu nyaris saja tidak terdengar saking lemahnya.

"Siapa nama Anda?"

Jihoon menggenggam gelas berisi teh yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya—diam-diam Soonyoung memperhatikan rok hanbok yang digunakan Jihoon, robek di bagian bawahnya. Jihoon masih menggenggam gelas itu seperti hanya itu sumber kehangatan.

"Namaku Jihoon, Tuan sendiri, siapa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat, "Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Maaf, Nona Jihoon, rumahku tidak begitu layak."

Jihoon hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sangat berterima kasih, Tuan mau menampungku disini itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup."

Sayangnya ketika Soonyoung bertanya darimana Jihoon berasal, Jihoon hanya menunduk. Lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingat darimana ia berasal.

Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan buruk dengan ia menawari Jihoon untuk hidup bersamanya—ia hanya kasihan pada Jihoon yang terlihat terlalu rapuh untuk dibiarkan sendirian.

Namun, rasa kasihan dan simpati itu semakin berkembang. Jihoon itu cantik, dan ia pintar menenun. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan Soonyoung, dan bahkan meskipun Soonyoung melarang, Jihoon masih memaksakan diri untuk membantunya di kebun yang ia miliki di belakang rumahnya. Hanya dengan melihat Jihoon tertawa lebar ketika menebar benih jagung di siang yang terik di musim panas, Soonyoung merasa Jihoon sudah cukup sebagai penyegar—sebagai hujannya, yang selalu membuatnya melihat mata air yang jernih, begitu bening.

Hanya sesederhana itu, Soonyoung merasa Jihoon menjadi sumber kehidupannya yang baru setelah sekian lama. Di suatu malam di musim gugur, ia mencegah Jihoon—yang berniat untuk pergi karena sudah terlalu lama menumpang di rumahnya. Lalu dengan suara memohon, Soonyoung meminta Jihoon untuk bersedia menikah dengannya. ia tidak bisa kehilangan Jihoon begitu cepat, ia mencintai gadis itu lebih cepat dan lebih besar dari yang ia perkiraan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. Aku mungkin lancang mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi. aku ingin kau disini bersamaku, masih ada disini untuk memberiku suara tawamu. Itu saja, Jihoon, kumohon, menikahlah denganku."

Jihoon tidak bisa menolak ini. _Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia harus menolaknya_. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa ia juga mencintai Soonyoung. Jihoon menginginkan Soonyoung juga untuk mengisi hari-harinya lebih lama. Jadi ia berbalik untuk kembali menghadap Soonyoung dan memeluk lelaki itu—membiarkan dirinya berlindung dibalik lengan pakaian Soonyoung ketika lelaki itu juga memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mau, Soonyoung. Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran lagi."

* * *

Soonyoung bermimpi di suatu malam, itu bukanlah mimpi yang buruk. Itu hanyalah mimpi tentang sesuatu yang telah lewat—tentang musim gugur, dan ia pulang dari mengurus kebun milik orangtua kawan karibnya—Lee Seokmin, ia melihat seekor merpati yang terjerat jebakan yang dipasang masyarakat sekitar, para petani biasa memasang jebakan untuk burung ketika musim gugur. Awalnya Soonyoung hanya ingin membiarkannya, tapi, entah kenapa ia berhenti.

Merpati itu sangat cantik, bulunya seluruhnya putih, dan itu sangat bersih. Merpati itu tidak banyak bergerak lagi—mungkin ia sudah cukup lama terjebak di sana dan lelah utnuk melepaskan diri. Soonyoung berjongkok untuk mengangkatnya dan melepaskan tali penjerat yang mengenai sayap merpati itu dengan hati-hati.

Soonyoung tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi terkadang ia masih teringat merpati itu. Apakah merpati itu berhasil kembali bersama kawanannya setelah terpisah karena terjerat jebakan tersebut?

* * *

Soonyoung menyukai burung, dan ia memelihara satu kolibri di beranda rumahnya. Setiap pagi di musim semi, Jihoon akan bernyanyi di depan beranda sambil memberi burung itu makanan. Suara Jihoon sangat lembut, Soonyoung senang mendengarkannya bahkan meskipun Jihoon bersenandung tidak jelas. Ia selalu memerhatikan Jihoon yang terlihat senang bernyanyi.

"Suaramu indah, ya, Jihoon." Soonyoung mengatakannya ketika ia juga ikut duduk di beranda rumah sambil mengasah pisau—Jihoon bilang padanya pagi ini kalau pisau dapur yang mereka punya sulit untuk digunakan memotong wortel. "Aku senang mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Jihoon mendadak diam sejenak, lalu menatap Soonyoung yang tersenyum padanya dengan mata yang menyipit, senyumnya begitu hangat.

Jihoon selalu jatuh cinta dengan senyuman itu, jadi ia balas senyuman Soonyoung dengan lengkungan yang sama. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku akan terus bernyanyi untukmu, kalau begitu." Ujarnya senang.

Soonyoung sudah selesai dengan pisau yang diasahnya. Ia meminggirkannya dan dia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, meminta Jihoon untuk duduk disebelahnya seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya. Jihoon menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara, namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika Soonyoung mendadak merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"Sekarang cobalah bernyanyi untukku, kudengarkan kau sambil menatap dengan posisi seperti ini." Soonyoung tertawa sesaat ketika ia merasakan tangan Jihoon ragu-ragu menyentuh kepalanya, "Kau gugup?"

Jihoon menelan ludahnya, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu bernyanyilah, ayo."

Jihoon mengulum bibirnya sebentar sebelum ia membuka bibirnya yang terkatup—mulai menyanyi. Soonyoung masih menatapnya beberapa saat, namun ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memejamkan mata dan lebih menikmati suara Jihoon dengan mata yang tertutup, usapan tangan Jihoon di kepalanya hanya membuat semuanya semakin menenangkan hingga mendadak Jihoon berhenti bernyanyi.

Soonyoung membuka matanya dan menatap Jihoon, ia belum mengatakan apa-apa ketika didengarnya Jihoon menarik nafas.

"Kenapa berhenti, Jihoon?"

Jihoon terlihat tertegun sesaat, "Oh, tidak, aku… hanya terpikir sesuatu."

Satu alis Soonyoung terangkat.

"Jika… jika suatu hari nanti suaraku tidak seindah ini lagi, atau mungkin aku tidak bisa bernyanyi seperti ini lagi—" Jihoon menelan ludah sekali lagi, ia tidak berani menatap Soonyoung ketika ia meneruskan kalimatnya, "—apa kau masih akan tetap mencintaiku, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, "Kau ini bicara apa, Jihoon?"

"Aku cuma kepikiran saja, Soonyoung." Jihoon tertawa hambar, jemarinya berhenti menyisir helai hitam rambut suaminya dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Soonyoung menunjukkan wajah tidak senang, ia menyentuh sisi wajah istrinya, "Aku benci mendengarmu bicara seperti tadi, tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. jadi ia menyentuh tangan Soonyoung yang ada di pipinya, lalu air matanya mengalir ketika ia tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Soonyoung hingga bibir mereka bertemu dan mereka berciuman cukup lama.

Ia dipenuhi perasaan hangat yang membahagiakan, tapi ia juga dipenuhi ketakutan akan kehilangan.

* * *

Musim semi berlalu cepat, suhu meningkat dan mulai memasuki kemarau. Beberapa hari ini Soonyoung mengeluh kurang enak badan, namun Soonyoung adalah lelaki yang keras kepala, jadi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menggarap ladangnya—Jihoon ikut membantu, ia tidak ingin Soonyoung terlalu lelah. Ia tidak ingin Soonyoung jatuh sakit.

Panas sangat terik, Jihoon berpikir ia harus mengambilkan Soonyoung air ketika ia mendengar suaminya itu terbatuk terus sedari tadi.

"Soonyoung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, "Mau kuambilkan air?"

Soonyoung mengangguk tanpa bicara dan Jihoon bergegas mengambil botol air minum mereka. Ia belum sempat berbalik ketika ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh.

Soonyoung sudah tersungkur di tengah-tengah ladang, batuknya tidak kunjung berhenti dan terdengar begitu berat. Jihoon berseru lalu berlari mendekatinya, lalu perempuan itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Soonyoung masih menutup mulutnya ketika batuknya mulai mereda, namun ada beberapa titik darah merembes dari sela jarinya dan menetes ke tanah. Jihoon panik, memegangi bahu suaminya.

"Soonyoung, ayo masuk ke rumah, kau harus istirahat!"

Untunglah Soonyoung tidak sekeraskepala sebelumnya. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan juga tidak menolak ketika Jihoon membopongnya pelan-pelan menuju rumah mereka. Jihoon menahan diri untuk menangis ketika ia melihat tangan Soonyoung yang terkulai dengan darah di telapaknya.

"Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu, Jihoon—"

"Jangan bicara!" Jihoon membentaknya sambil terus berjalan. Soonyoung masih sempat-sempatnya terkekeh sebelum ia terbatuk lagi. Jihoon tidak tahan lagi untuk mempertahankan air mukanya seperti sebelumnya, air matanya menetes juga. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau sakitmu sudah separah ini?! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bekerja di kebun!"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab apa-apa, bahkan hingga Jihoon membaringkannya di kasur tipis yang mereka punya, Jihoon menyeka telapak tangan Soonyoung untuk membersihkan darah disana kemudian.

"Jangan menangis, Jihoon." Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang menyeka telapak tangannya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin melihat tawamu, bukan tangisanmu."

Kehangatan tangan Soonyoung masih belum berubah. Jihoon menggenggam balik tangan Soonyoung lebih kuat, bibirnya ia gigit. Ia menyentuhkan tangan Soonyoung ke pipinya sementara ia menangis lagi.

Ia sangat mencintai Soonyoung, dan ia semakin takut kehilangannya.

"Kau akan sembuh, aku akan membelikanmu obat, Soonyoung." Bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Pada awalnya Jihoon mampu membeli obat untuk Soonyoung dengan uang simpanan mereka, namun kondisi Soonyoung yang tidak juga membaik membuat Jihoon bingung pada akhirnya. Obat adalah sesuatu yang mahal untuk keluarga sederhana seperti mereka sementara Soonyoung sebagai tulang punggung keluarga sedang sakit keras sekarang.

Jihoon berpikir ia harus menenun, bagaimanapun caranya. Ia harus mendapatkan uang untuk membeli obat.

Pertengahan musim panas, Jihoon mulai bekerja untuk menenun, mungkin dua atau tiga kain yang ia buat bisa untuk membeli obat Soonyoung. Ia hanya akan keluar dari kamar tempatnya menenun ketika Soonyoung memanggilnya atau ketika ia menyiapkan Soonyoung makan. Begitu Soonyoung kembali tidur, Jihoon akan kembali bekerja lagi.

Belakangan Soonyoung tahu bahwa Jihoon bekerja terus menerus untuk menenun, ia memanggil Jihoon untuk menemaninya di suatu malam dan bersikeras untuk tidak tidur cepat.

"Jihoon, jangan memaksakan dirimu—" Ia terbatuk sebentar, "—aku tidak apa-apa. aku akan segera sembuh seperti biasa."

Jihoon terkadang berpikir, mungkin Soonyoung tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan dan seperti apa ketakutan luar biasa yang menguasainya jika suatu saat mereka terpisah, jika suatu saat Soonyoung meninggalkannya. _Jika suatu saat Soonyoung mengetahui semuanya_. Jihoon tahu bahwa _selamanya_ itu tidak pernah ada.

"Tidak apa-apa, Soonyoung, kita kan memerlukan makan." Jihoon tertawa kecil, "Jangan banyak protes, aku tidak memaksakan diri. Untuk apa aku memaksakan diri, aku tahu kalau kau kuat."

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa istrinya. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi istrinya.

"Duduklah sesaat bersamaku, seperti kita yang biasanya."

Jihoon menurut saja, ia duduk di sisi Soonyoung dan membantu lelaki itu untuk duduk sehingga ia berada sedikit di belakang Soonyoung. Soonyoung terlihat tertarik pada sesuatu, dengan senyum yang masih diulas tipis, lelaki itu mengusap jemari Jihoon penuh pemujaan.

"Aku senang sekali melihat jemarimu, bagaimana bisa istri seorang petani yang juga ikut bekerja di ladang memiliki jari-jari secantik ini?" candanya sebelum mencium punggung tangan Jihoon.

Jihoon berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum, ia membiarkan Soonyoung masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Soonyoung, jika nanti jari-jariku semakin jelek, jelek sekali, apakah kau akan tetap bersamaku dan memujiku seperti ini?"

Mungkin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu Soonyoung akan merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan, mengenai keraguannya, mengenai ketakutannya. Jihoon menunggu untuk jawaban, dan yang ia dengar pertama kali adalah suara batuk sebelum kemudian Soonyoung berdecak dan bicara.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya supaya kau mengerti, tapi jika kubilang bahwa aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu dan bersamamu apakah kau akan paham? Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti memujamu, Jihoon, jadi jangan ucapkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Jihoon tersenyum, ia menyandarkan dahinya di punggung Soonyoung, satu tangannya yang tidak digenggam Soonyoung meremat bagian belakang pakaian pria itu. Jihoon gemetaran.

Soonyoung tidak pernah ragu, ia penuh keyakinan dan percaya sepenuhnya kepada hubungan mereka. Jihoon tidak akan pernah menyesal dimiliki oleh Soonyoung, ia bahagia karena ia telah menyerahkan perasaannya pada orang yang tepat.

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon lebih erat ketika ia merasakan punggungnya basah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, Jihoon."

Tapi, Jihoon juga begitu sedih ketika ia menyadari tangan Soonyoung yang sekarang menggenggamnya menjadi jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Soonyoung pernah bertanya pada Jihoon darimana Jihoon bisa menemukan bahan dasar untuk membuat kain, dan dari siapa Jihoon membelinya karena Soonyoung tahu persis bahwa kapas cukup mahal.

Jihoon hanya menjawab bahwa ia mendapatkannya dari seseorang, tapi tidak pernah menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai siapa orang itu.

Sore hari Soonyoung terbangun dari tidur karena terbatuk. Ia mencari Jihoon di sekelilingnya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak memanggilnya ketika Soonyoung sadar persis bahwa Jihoon pasti sedang menenun di dalam kamar. Jadi ia hanya duduk diam selagi batuknya mulai mereda.

Sangat jarang angin berhembus lembut di musim panas, Soonyoung melihat ada sehelai bulu berwarna putih melayang-layang di depannya kemudian turun perlahan seiring hembusan udara yang menghilang. Ia meraih bulu—sepertinya bulu burung—itu dan memperhatikannya beberapa saat sebelum mendadak ia teringat lagi dengan merpati yang ia selamatkan pada musim gugur lalu.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas berakhir." Gumamnya, "Apa aku bisa melihatmu lagi?"

Angin mendadak berhembus lagi, bulu burung yang dipegang Soonyoung terbang dihembus. Soonyoung hanya melihatnya melayang menjauh kemudian diam-diam berpikir darimana asalnya bulu putih bersih yang selembut kapas tersebut.

* * *

Suatu malam yang cukup dingin karena sudah mendekati musim gugur, Soonyoung meminta Jihoon untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kumohon, berhentilah menenun—" ia terbatuk, lalu melirik kain dengan warna yang indah di pangkuan Jihoon, "—kau cuma perlu disisiku, Jihoon. demi apapun, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."

Jihoon berusaha menyembunyikan jemarinya yang dibalut perban dalam lengan pakaiannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Soonyoung."

"Tanganmu terluka."

"Itu hanya luka kecil." Jihoon berkilah, "Aku ingin membeli obat—"

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Jihoon?" Soonyoung berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mendadak sesak—selain batuk, akhir-akhir ini nafasnya juga menjadi sangat sesak. "Kumohon, hentikan. Aku hanya perlu kau disisiku, bukan obat. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Jihoon menahan nafasnya sejenak, lalu beranjak berdiri dan membuka pintu rumah, ia mendengar Soonyoung bicara.

"Jihoon, kumohon—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, Soonyoung?!" Jihoon berteriak padanya, "Aku tidak ingin waktumu yang sebentar, aku ingin waktumu yang lebih panjang bersamaku!" ia menggenggam kain yang sudah ditenunnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang membuat Soonyoung kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya.

"Sedikit lagi, aku tidak peduli jika tanganku hancur sekalipun. Yang penting kau juga tetap bersamaku lebih lama."

Dengan itu Jihoon meninggalkan rumahnya, ia ingin menjual kain yang sudah ia tenun berhari-hari. Ketika satu kakinya menjejak halaman rumah, air matanya menetes sekali.

Apa yang ia katakan pada Soonyoung itu kejam? Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Soonyoung. Hanya itu, kenapa Soonyoung tidak bisa mengerti juga.

Jihoon pulang pada sore hari dan ia melihat Soonyoung tertidur dengan batuk yang sesekali terdengar. Kain yang dibawanya laku dengan harga yang terpaksa ia kurangi karena ia ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dan mengumulkannya untuk membeli obat. Ia mengganti air minum Soonyoung di teko, dan mengambil bekas makanan yang kelihatannya makanan itu sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Soonyoung.

Jihoon memperhatikan bagaimana Soonyoung tidur dengan dahi berkerut. Bahkan waktu istirahatnya terganggu dengan rasa tidak nyaman dan sakit, Jihoon mengusap rambut suaminya dan memperhatikan garis wajah suaminya yang begitu tirus. Kelopak matanya menghitam karena tidurnya selalu terganggu oleh batuknya.

Jihoon mencium dahi suaminya dalam-dalam dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Ia menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang tinggal bersisa tulang yang dibungkus kulit dan menempelkan pipinya ke dada suaminya, mendengarkan degupan jantung Soonyoung entah kenapa membuatnya gelisah. Ia ingin terus mendengarkan degupan ini dalam pelukan Soonyoung, ia ingin Soonyoung masih memberinya pelukan dan bagaimana cara suaminya itu tersenyum sambil memujinya ketika bernyanyi di musim semi, atau memuji jari-jarinya lagi ketika tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Jihoon berbisik teramat pelan.

"Soonyoung, tetaplah mencintaiku—"

Jihoon beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia tidak tidur malam ini. Ia ingin menenun di samping Soonyoung. Jadi di gesernya alat tenunnya pelan-pelan. Ia lalu mengambil alat pemintal dan mulai bekerja, jarinya bergerak tanpa henti, mendorong dan menarik alat tenun. Menyisir benang benang yang dipintal hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa pintalan benang sudah habis.

Ia melirik Soonyoung sebentar sebelum ia melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

Dengan itu bulu-bulu selembut kapas beterbangan dan Jihoon menangkap beberapa yang nyaris mengenai wajah Soonyoung. Ia memasukkannya dalam mesin pemintal dan mulai memintal benang.

Ia tidak sadar jika jarinya tergores benang. Dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak peduli—

—tentang sayap tidak sempurna yang muncul di punggungnya sekarang. Sayap yang sudah kehilangan banyak bulu dan dipenuhi titik-titik darah disana.

Jihoon menggigit bibir untuk menahan rasa sakit ketika suara Soonyoung bergerak dalam tidurnya mengangetkan.

Sontak saja ia kembali membuat sayapnya menyusut, dan menghilang di balik punggungnya. Soonyoung terbatuk sekitar empat kali sebelum kemudian terbangun tepat saat Jihoon baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian atasnya kembali.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon belum menoleh padanya, berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk kembali memintal benang. "Ya?"

"Kumohon berhentilah—" Soonyoung menyentuh tangannya. "Apa kau menggunakan bulu-bulu ini untuk membuat kain itu?"

Jihoon terkesiap, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia lupa bahwa sekitar tempatnya masih begitu banyak bulu yang berserakan.

"Kapas sangat mahal, aku tidak mampu membelinya." Tutur Jihoon.

Soonyoung malah semakin penasaran, "Darimana kau mendapat bulu-bulu ini?"

Soonyoung memperhatikan bagaimana Jihoon terlihat bingung beberapa saat, "Jihoon, apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Soonyoung, aku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi—"

Jihoon menatapnya dengan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari biasanya dan itu hanya membuat Soonyoung semakin khawatir, "—jadi aku ingin bertanya satu hal, boleh?"

"Tentu…" Soonyoung bicara sedikit terbata, sebelum ia terbatuk sekali.

"Jika… jika seandainya aku ini bukan manusia…" Jihoon melepaskan tangannya perlahan yang sebelumnya dipegang Soonyoung, "…apa kau masih akan mencintaiku?"

Soonyoung menatapnya kebingungan, "Jihoon, apa maksudmu?"

Jadi Jihoon melepaskan pakaiannya sekali lagi dan membentangkan sayap yang rusak dari balik punggungnya ketika ia berbalik untuk membelakangi Soonyoung. Ia menutup wajahnya.

"Maaf— maaf, Soonyoung.." Jihoon bicara, "Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahu sejak awal, tapi kenyataannya seperti ini—"

Jihoon masih belum siap untuk menerima respon Soonyoung. Mungkin Soonyoung mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu akan terus mencintainya—meskipun suaranya nanti hanya bisa berkicau, pun lelaki itu juga mengatakan akan mencintainya jika seandainya ia tidak memiliki jemari yang indah melainkan kaki empat jari berselaput tipis. Tapi, Jika akhirnya Soonyoung mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah seekor burung yang memilih terpisah dari kawanannya hanya karena jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, dan kemudian menjelma menjadi manusia dengan tiba-tiba setelah ia berkeinginan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan Soonyoung, apakah lelaki itu masih bisa mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jihoon?

Jihoon mendengar suara kain yang diseret dan kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah rengkuhan dari belakang. Sayapnya menyusut dengan cepat begitu ia sadar bahwa Soonyoung memeluknya.

"Masih—"Soonyoung berbisik, "Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu."

Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak pernah lupa dengan merpati putih yang memiliki bulu selembut kapas, aku selalu bertanya-tanya setiap menjelang musim dingin, apakah merpati itu baik-baik saja? Apakah ia berhasil kembali bertemu kawanannya?—"

"—apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Jihoon menyentuh lengan Soonyoung yang memeluknya, Soonyoung terbatuk keras di pundaknya sementara bekas sayap yang menyusut di punggung Jihoon menyisakan luka yang dialiri darah dari sayapnya yang rusak. Soonyoung membasahi pundak Jihoon dengan darahnya ketika batuknya tidak juga berhenti.

"Sampai saat ini pun aku mencintaimu, Jihoon—" Soonyoung berbisik sebelum tubuhnya semakin melemah dan Jihoon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meneteskan air mata.

Apa ia sudah gagal menyelamatkan Soonyoung?

"Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon. istriku yang cantik, merpatiku yang indah."

Soonyoung ambruk di belakangnya dan Jihoon berbalik hanya untuk menangis lebih keras. Ia mengguncang Soonyoung dan menciuminya berkali-kali.

"Soonyoung—"

"Soonyoung!"

"Sedikit lagi—"

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi supaya aku bisa membelikanmu, obat—"

"Tingal sedikit lagi—"

"Soonyoung!"

"—aku juga mencintaimu…"

Jihoon menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang mendingin diterpa angin musim gugur. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan suaminya di pipinya.

Tangan Soonyoung masih dingin.

Jihoon masih berada di sisi Soonyoung hingga pagi hari. Dengan wujud merpati putih bersayap rusak dan berdarah.

—dan dalam genggaman Soonyoung serta balutan kain yang dipakainya hari kemarin.

Setelah tahun sebelumnya dicegah oleh Soonyoung, musim gugur ini ia kembali gagal untuk bermigrasi.

* * *

.

(fin)

.

* * *

(intinya apa saya bilang. Ini angst gagal .y)

(untuk yg penasaran sama PV-nya Kagamine twins yg bikin saya cengeng dan berplot seperti ini, silahkan cek www . youtube watch? v= R_ 4Ut1DI4wA (hapus spasi))

(endingnya begini, iya begini, silahkan simpulkan sendiri mereka seperti apa kelanjutannya/?)

(silahkan tinggalkan review. Reviews are so much appreciated!)


End file.
